The difference between You and I
by IIyana
Summary: I've been friends with Akari for five years now, needless to say i like her, alot. When she finds out things take a turn for the horrible, yes they get that bad. I don't know what to do and she's...well lets just say I don't know everything about her...
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been really? Heh...I've lost track of time, i think i did anyway. Akari...she was my friend, best friend really, we were always together, always doing stuff, hanging out, yea, like friends do. I don't really understand when it happened...or why it happened, but it happened, and there was nothing i could do about it. I tried to hide it, suppress it, but it always seemed the resurface. Sometimes she'd look at me, and I'd blush, i have no idea why, but i did. She'd laugh and shrug it off, but i'm sure she knew the truth, then again...she is kinda ditsy so it wouldn't surprise me if she was clueless. Luke wasn't though. Luke was her other friend, i guess they were best friends too, he was almost always around. Our personalities clash all the time, but i restrain myself for her sake. He was so energetic and loud, and i wasn't. Sometimes i just wanted to punch him to get him to shut up but i thought better of it. Days were so short whenever i was around her, days were hours, and hours were minutes. I always end up late to work, which pisses Maya off. I shrug it off, Maya is a little confusing. I still don't know why she cooks for me when she in fact can't. I tried to teach her a few times, but she always fails so I've given up. Today, started off like a normal day, actually it really was a normal day, i woke up, showered and went straight to Akari's house.

"Yo..." She said rubbing her eyes and yawing. You know you're best friends with someone when you see them at their worst. This is her worst, in her pink and blue PJ's and hair that looks like a robin's nest, and somehow she was still adorable.

"Hey, don't you look cute." i chuckled walking inside and closing the door behind me.

"Hey shut up, you've looked worse." she punched my shoulder.

"I look sexy when i wake up." i said striking a pose. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Right, right whatever. Oh try not to make too much noise, Luke's here."

"Again?"

"Yea, he and Selena go into another fight and he's really distressed right now."

"Do you want me to cook for him as well?" i asked irritation evident in my voice.

"Would you please?" she asked sticking out her bottom lip a little. Damn, she always knew how to get me.

"Fine." i sighed walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the three of us. I can't say when this routine started but...it did. I just came to her house every morning and cooked for her, she never had time to eat, she either overslept or lost track of time, or was tending to other people. Everyone usually came to her for advice, and she was really good at giving said advice. But there was always the one piece of advice she never took, and it disturbed me sometimes.

"Akaaaaari." Luke's voice rang. I heard footsteps and then silence. It was always like that. She always found some way to calm him down. Now despite what you may think, he and Selena don't fight often, actually this is i think the second fight they've had in over three years.

I was making an omelet for Akari, she loved my omelet's which is why i only made them once a week, and sometimes i'd skip weeks, and she'd force me to make 'delicious fluffy goodness' as she called it. Come to think of it i didn't know what Luke wanted, once upon a time he came here at three in the morning and I was forced to make him Vanilla ice cream from scratch and cook him something. Some type of food, i was too tired to remember but i do remember being mad, Akari woke me up that morning, i had no idea what she was even doing awake at the hour but she was.

"Akari what does Luke want to eat?"

"Something warm." Luke mumbled sitting up slightly. I nodded and went back to cooking. What was i cooking for him? Bacon? Oh, Bacon, eggs and pancakes. He would love that. So that's what i cooked him, and that's what he ate with a greedy look in his eye.

"I couldn't eat last night, i was too distressed." he said stuffing a big piece of pancake into his mouth. "Mmm...fluffy." he said and started laughing. He and Akari exchanged a conversation as i sat there eating quietly when we were all finished eating i took out plates into the kitchen and washed them. When i returned Luke was gone and Akari was lazing on the couch.

"Helping people is exhausting." she yawned. I chuckled at sat down next to her.

"Well its what you do, you can't hate it can you?"

"I don't...i just wish someone would help me sometime." She looked up into my eyes and i was speechless, i had a feeling my face was tinted red and there was nothing i could do to stop it. What could i tell her? What would i tell her?

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No it's ok, i already ask you to do so much, i would feel bad asking you to help me."

"I don't mind." i shrugged.

"Well i do. So im gonna have to turn you down Chase." she slowly closed her eyes.

"You have to work today." I said softly.

"So do you."

"But im wearing clothes."

"So am i."

"Go take your shower." I nudged her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly.

"Our Anniversary is coming up." she stood and stretched.

"Yea...how long has it been now?"

"Five years silly." she giggled poking my nose. I smiled slightly and watched her twirl around and walk upstairs. I didn't know what to do with myself i never know what to do with myself when she goes and takes her shower and whatnot, i usually clean up her house, since she's always so busy tending to her animals, or helping her friends, but today, i just sat there, observing her living room and how stuff was strewn everywhere. Clothes, books, plates, cups it was a little disgusting, but it was something you got used to. After a while i couldn't stand sitting there so i started to clean. I was like her slave, bending to her every will. No, actually she tries to stop me from doing things like this but i do them anyway. I have no idea why, i wouldn't normally do crap like this, its not my mess of my business so why would i wanna clean up a mess that isn't mine?

I pushed my hair from my face as i loaded the dishes into the dish washer and started sweeping. I liked cleaning...i think. I'm not really sure, im so used to it. Damn she's got me so whipped and i don't know what to do about it.

"Chase you don't have to do that really." she took the broom from me and began sweeping herself. "I don't clean enough anyway." she added as she tried to tidy up her house. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked at her.

"I know you're just trying to help me, but you've been doing that for too long, i need to take some responsibility." she put the broom in the corner and took tidied up her coffee table. "Thank you Chase really but its about time i started doing things for myself. You can still cook for me though." She gave me a smile as she started dusting her TV and clock. "So that's why i never knew what time it...holy crap!" she dropped the duster and grabbed my arm. "You're not gonna be late today!" She dragged me out of the house and tugged me toward Waffle Town.

"Akari you don't need to do this."

"You are not gonna be late!" she called back as she charged toward town.

_Sometimes i wish she knew, what this did to me, how it felt to have her so close to me. Sometimes i wish she understood but i knew she never would. We were just friends, that was all we were to her. I wish she saw things differently. And i wish...that she hadn't done...what she did...

* * *

_

_**A/N:** This was another idea swirling around my head. Don't worry im gonna update my other two stories sometime soon. When i don't have writer's block for those two stories. R&R Tell me what you think. I think i gave Chase a OOC voice this whole chapter, and im really sorry for that, i will work on it i promise.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Akari slow down." I said as I tried to pull from her death grip.

"No, i'm going to deliver you to work."

"I'm not a baby." I said my face scrunching up a little.

"I don't care, besides, i need to take care of your anniversary present."

I tilted my head slightly but didn't question her. I knew better of it considering the fact that her answers are so confusing there's really no point to ask. I gave up resisting to her will and just followed silently behind her. When we were in front of the inn she pushed the door open and pulled me inside.

"Is he...on time?" she asked in a dramatic tone.

"Umm..yea, he is." Jake said as he tended to a customer.

"Yes! I told you I'd get you here on time and i did! I'm magical!" i chuckled as she danced around at her accomplishment. "Well i have to go do something." she told me. "I'll catch you later." I nodded and watched her walk upstairs before heading towards the kitchen.

"She's so weird." Kathy chuckled nudging me a little. "So have you asked her yet?"

"No." I replied putting on my apron and i started on the dishes. Dishes were constantly in my life, its no wonder i washed them whenever I'm at Akari's house.

"Dude, you can't keep doing this, someone's gonna steal her from you." Kathy replied drying a plate i had just washed.

"If she's happy with that person then there's nothing i can do." I replied pushing my hair our of my face with a sopy hand.

"Its been five years Chase." Kathy uttered.

"I know." I replied.

"You need to tell her, what if something bad happens?"

"Like what?" I asked turning my head slightly.

"Like Luke." She said darkly. I shook my head and looked back down at the dishes.

"He's with Selena."

"But they just got into a fight, and the first place he went was to Akari's house. Think about it." I shook my head again and looked down at the dish I was cleaning. My hands were shaking, I guess this was bothering me more than i thought.

"Chase." I turned my head slightly and saw Akari standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you about something?" I dropped the plate in the sink and looked at Kathy. She gave me the OK, and i followed Akari out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We went into one of the empty rooms and she sat on the bed while i stood in the doorway.

"Things...are kinda complicated..." she started making me feel a little confused.

"How so?" I questioned stuffing my hands in my pocket and leaning against the door frame.

"Well you see there's this...guy...and i sorta kinda maybe like him."

"Oh..." I managed to keep my facial expression the same but my heart skipped a beat and my breathing was a bit uneven.

"He's nice, he's sweet, we hang out alot, we talk alot and stuff, he makes me happy ya know?" she rolled over on her back and looked up at me.

"Im glad for you." I lied, well it wasn't a total lie, but it was sorta a lie, i mean I _was_ happy for her, just wish it was me.

"Yea, we're gonna hang out...umm this week sometime, i dunno when." I nodded and turned from her gaze.

"Something wrong Chase?" I shook my head and remained silent. Of course something was wrong, that doesn't mean i wanted her to know. She tugged on my sleeve and i looked down.

"Yes?" I questioned a bit confused. Shook head head and walked out the door, proceeding to walk down the stairs. I heaved a sigh and followed shortly after. Kathy gave me a sideways glace when i had hit the foot of the stairs and sidestepped away from the sink. Her eyes held a worried gaze and I think she already knew what i was thinking, or what had happened.

"So...she likes someone else...?" she questioned slowly. I glanced over at her.

"Someone. I don't know who, she didn't give me a name."

"Could be you." Kathy pointed out as she put two plates on the counter for Maya to pick up.

"But it very well could _not_ be me. I'm not going to get my hopes up Kathy." She nodded and fell silent. And uneasy air hovered over the kitchen. Kathy knew I was edgy and I think she herself was edgy. She was okay with Akari and they were friends, but i don't think Kathy would be able to forgive her for hurting me.

"Chase I..." She stopped herself so i turned my head slightly to see the reason why. Akari was standing in the doorway with her hands behind her back, she was staring straight at the ground.

"Chase you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" She questioned tilting her head a little.

"Oh? Like where?" I questioned trying to keep from smiling.

"Just like..out ya know, to hang out." She smiled a bit and I couldn't resist smiling as well. I guess smiles were contagious.

I shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Her face brightened and she nodded. "So should I call you tonight?" I shrugged again.

"Whatever is convenient for you, tomorrow's my day off anyway." She nodded again and waved. Kathy looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Something's gonna happen tomorrow." She said turning her attention to the customers waiting to have their orders taken.

"How do you figure?"

"Tomorrow makes five years of friendship. Something is _definitely _gonna happen."

I shook my head and started cooking. Kathy was crazy nothing was gonna happen. We were just friends Akari makes that pretty obvious. Still something inside me silently wished for her feelings to change.


	3. Chapter 3

She came to my house early the next morning. I was still in my pajamas, my hair was ruffled and sticking up probably everywhere, i just looked a wreck.

"Hey sexy." She laughed as she took a step inside. She's a very strange girl i'll give her that.

"Hey, sorry about this i didn't know you were coming over so soon." I yawned a little.

"Well I mean its a big day so i wanted to be early and spend as much of it as possible with you." She smiled brightly at me and I smiled back.

"Can I at least take a shower? I don't want to smell like onions while we're out." I laughed a little but she nodded, giving me a serious stare. I guess she didn't want me to smell bad either.

"You're soap smells really good, so when i hug you i can just sniff it."

"That doesnt sound creepy at all Akari." I laughed a little and went into my bathroom. My shower was short but thorough. I had learned how to do that being a cook and all, you always have to wash the dishes fast, but you have to make sure they're clean. I applied alot of things i learned from cooking into real life situations, and i didn't exactly know why maybe because cooking was my life.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before walking into my room and wouldn't you know Akari was checkin out my closet. She turned, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Cupcake boxers, really?" My face lit up and I turned.

"Shut it! These are my favorite."

"Will they still be your favorite when i take them off?" My face got even hotter and turned an even darker shade of red, we played around sometimes but never like this.

"U-uh what do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged a little and looked back into my closet, after digging for a while she found a shirt and threw it at me. "Since when are you my mother?" I asked.

"Since now. Put these on I wanna see how you look."

"You know those are at the BOTTOM of my closet for a reason right?" She ignored me and shoved me into my bathroom. I reluctantly put on the purple button down shirt and when i stepped out she threw a white shirt at me and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Put the white shirt on under the plaid purple one an leave it un-buttoned." She instructed sending me back into the bathroom. I unbuttoned my shirt, put the white one on, put the purple shirt back on and left it unbottoned and then slipped on my jeans. I stepped out and looked at her,

"Happy now?" I sighed rollign my eyes.

"Yes, you look sexy. Why don't you dress like this more often?"

I blushed a little and shrugged. "Its not my thing."

"Well it certainly LOOKS like you're thing. I mean seriously you're super hot." I blushed some more.

"T-thanks. Can i still wear my sandals?" She made a noise and shook her head.

"We've got to complete the look." She told me as she rummaged around in my closet some more.

"Don't i get a say in what i wear?" I questioned in an annoyed voice. (Which i was in a way)

"Nope. I want you to try to look different for once."

"Well what about you? You look the same and you seem to not care too much."

"Added highlights, wearing a skirt instead of jeans, wearing a tank-top instead of a t-shirt." She replied not looking up from what she was doing. I took the time to look at her and she was right, all those things had changed about her and she looked really really cute.

"Feeling kinda dumb arn't you?"

"Well yea. But its your fault barging into my house unannounced."

"You gave me a key remember? I can come in whenever i want." She pulled out a pair of purple and black sneakers and some socks. "Try these on."

"Seriously is purple the theme here or what?"

"Well you bought them and besides they bring out your eyes." She smiled a little and sat down on the bed. "Do you want mommy to tie them for you?" She laughed at the absurdity of that every happening.

"Thanks mommy but i know how to tie my own shoes."

"How could you? All you've ever worn were flip-flops."

"Shush!" I replied as I proceeded to tie one of the shoes, then the other and then i was done. "Ha! See i can do it!" I replied triumphantly.

"Good job, want a cookie?" I smacked her lighted upside the head and she laughed before motioning me towards the door. "Ive got lots planned for us today!" She smiled and took my hand before darting out the door, she was taking me to god knows where and i was a little afraid by it i mean where are earth could she take me? Well first she took me to the church and we stood on the hill-ish balcony thing that overlooked the town. Apparently she had wanted to do this for a while and was looking for the right person to do it with, im so glad she chose me.

"The sun beaming down on your hair makes it look amazing..." She said more to herself than to me.

"It really brings out your highlights. You look cute with them." I..I told her she looks cute..i've never done that before, well not of my own free will ive always been forced to tell her somethig looks good on her even if it really doesnt but this..this was all me.

"Thanks Chase." She gave me a sweet smile and linked arms with me. I nodded a little.

"Maybe we should've done this last.." I said, i saw her shake her head.

"I have something really special planned for last and i know you're gonna love it." She smiled for about the fifth time that day and I just stared at her. What exactly was i going to love? Why did i have to wait until nightfall to see it?

"What is it?" I asked finally.

"You'll have to wait and see." I frowned a little.

"Not cool." I replied as she grabbed my arm to take me to the next place. We went from place to place all day, either we were buying me stuff or we were buying her stuff, either way we were buying. We even stopped at Mira's shop whereupon she bought me a necklace and i bought her a bracelet. My necklace had a little purple-pinkish gem on the end of it, i think it was a Spinal well whatever it was i liked it. Her bracelet (though it burned a serious hole in my pocket) was Lapis Lazuli she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek so it was very worth it, even if i did have to go hungry for a few days. The next place we went to was the inn, we went to go visit Kathy and see how work was going for her she smiled when she saw us and her smile got even bigger when she saw us with linked arms. We talked for a bit then said our goodbyes. The next place she took me to was the lighthouse (it was getting a little dark by then) And we stood there and talked for a while, a looooooong while, about alot of things one thing in particular came up.

"The guy i like can be so dense somethimes." She said distractedly.

"Oh?" my eye twitched a little. "Well guys can be sorta dense."

"Yea i know, just look at you." I rolled my eyes and slapped her back.

"And look at you, you're just as dense as i am."

"Pfft no im not. At least i know the guy i like is into me."

"Oh really?" twitch twitch "Well im glad he likes you. I hope you'll be happy together."

"Im sure we will be." She frowned and looked up at me. "But sometimes i wonder if he'll know im talking about him."

I looked down at her very confused by her words i blinked, and she kissed me. For a moment i was lost in this unique world that consisted of her smell and her warmth. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to me, I didn't want to let her go. But it seemed as if the Harvest Goddess wasn't going to allow this because guess who popped up.

"A-Akari..." She pulled from me and pushed me away.

"Luke..whats wrong? Are you ok?" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Akari...Selena and me..." And then he kissed her. My whole body heated up and my face flushed, I balled my hands into fists and shoved them into my pockets.

"Luke..what was..."

"Akari..I just...you've always been there for me...and I think I..." He looked straight at me and said; "I think i love you." It seemed like the face he was making was a mocking one. 'Ha i did it before you, im better than you' seemed to be the face he had on.

"Oh Luke I..." She turned and looked back at me. I was unintentionally glaring at her as well. "I..well...can we talk about this later?"

"Why not now?"

"Chase is.."

"Well maybe he should hear what you have to say so he can finally get over you."

"Get over..." She turned her attention back to me and looked into my eyes. My face had softened a little but i was still irritated and i know it was evident in my eyes.

"Chase...you...wanna be with me...? B-But i thought you were.." Her eyes shifted from me to Luke and back again. "I...I want..." She looked at Luke.

"Whatever." I stormed past her with my eyes closed. I knew that if i opened them the tears would come spilling out. (Yes even i cry.) Now that she knew, i wish she didn't. I know that she likes him not me, truthfully I always had a feeling but now I just...I don't know what to do anymore. I heard her call out to me a few times but I ignored her. I didn't want to see her anymore not now, not after what she did.

* * *

**A/N:**_I had nooo intention of doing this but it just sorta happened. Im sorry if i disappointed some people but it wont end like this, at least i don't think it will, hopefully, we'll see. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this, please review and tell me how you'd like the story to end and ill incorporate it the best that i can. I still have no idea how long this is going to be._


	4. Chapter 4

The first place i went was to the bar. I had to see Kathy, i just had to. I opened the door and looked around, she was no where to be seen.

"Hayden," I started as i tried to keep my voice steady. "Do you know where Kathy is?"

"In the back." I thanked him and walked around into the backroom, Kathy was there pulling out drinks, or what were soon to be drinks.

"Chase? Are you ok?" She put down the bottles and walked up to me. I was sitting on the floor slumped up against the door. "What happened hun? Chase?" I pressed my lips to hers, I pulled her close to me and just kissed her as hard as I could and to my surprise she didn't resist me, she just let it happen. I pulled away and looked at her, her face was flushed and she was looking into my eyes.

"Im sorry." I adverted her gaze and looked back at the stained floor.

"Its alright, you're going through some things arn't you? What did she do to you?" I looked back at her again as tears streaked my face. I started to bawl silently, she grabbed my hands and would occasionally run her fingers through my hair but she waited silently for me to stop and when i finally did she asked me again.

"She..well..we hung out today." She nodded and wiped my face. "She bought me this necklace and i bought her a bracelet, at the end of the day when we were at the light house she kissed me, and when Luke popped up she pushed away from me, he kissed her and told her he loved her and she..." I stopped and took a deep breath. "She chose Luke over me.." Kathy nodded and kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be alright. Did she say that she wanted to be with Luke?" I shook my head.

"Its most certainly implied though."

"I see...You can spend the night at my house tonight." She stood and pulled me up. "It'll be ok." She stroked my cheek and gave me a light peck on the lips before walking out. Did...did Kathy like me...? I pondered this as i wiped my face and straighted up before walking out of the room. I closed the door behind me and I saw Kathy talking to Akari and Kathy was fuming.

"I can't believe you did that to him!" She exlaimed her hand balled up into a fist.

"This doesn't concern you." Akari replied obviously frustrated.

"The hell it doesn't! You knew he liked you all along you just played dumb, and now all of a sudden Luke is the person you want? You played Chase all along didn't you?" She raised her hand but i grabbed her wrist.

"Kathy its cool. Don't worry about it." She looked up at me and i felt her shake. The look in my eyes was less that human, i know i looked dead, i knew my eyes portrayed sadness and betrayl, i smiled a little.

"I've gotta get my things. You can talk to me on the way to my house or not, the choice is yours." I said letting go of Kathy's hand and walking towards the door. "I'll meet you back here before your shift is over." I said over my shoulder as i walked out the door with Akari at my heel.

"Chase i'm really really sorry, I didn't know that you liked me. I mean I thought that you sorta liked me and..." She just rambled on and on and i kind of ignored her until i got to my house.

"But then Luke was-" I cut her off.

"Give me my key."

"W-wha...?"

"My key. I want it. Give it to me." She frowned, reached into her pocket and pulled out the key.

"I..i never..." I ignored her and opened the door. I stuffed my key into my pocket and went over to my closet to get a few things, she sat on my bed and tried to apologize. I ignored her for the most part which i knew I shouldn't do, but i was so mad at her that i didn't care about almost anything she had to say.

"I think i was using you unintentionally." I stopped what i was doing and listened. "Well like I think i knew you liked, but i liked Luke..well i still kinda do. And I knew i'd be able to make him jealous if I..well..if i kissed you or something and..i knew he liked me more than Selena so..I mean I...im really sorry Chase, I do like you but-"

"So you used me? I was just a pawn, nothing more? You never cared about me?" I managed to keep my voice calm.

"Chase...this was...this was never my intention i didn't mean to-"

"So that kiss meant nothing to you? It was just a way to make Luke jealous?" I was losing it now.

"Chase I..." I walked over to her and picked her up by her collar.

"You just used me? All these damn years of us being friends meant nothing? It was just a way to get your precious Luke to date you? I can't believe you would do something like this! You were the last person i had ever imagined to be like this, to do something this underhanded and evil." I wanted to throw her, i wanted to beat the crap out of her but i didn't, i just dropped her back onto my bed and walked into the bathroom to shove a few more things into my bag. I looked back at her and saw a terrified look on her face she was holding herself and shaking.

"Chase I..Im so sorry..I had..I didn't..." She kept tripping over her words. Normally i would think it was cute, but now i really didn't want to deal with it.

"I'm leaving now. You cant stay here." She winced.

"You're so...mean..."

"I wouldn't be if you hadnt did what you did. No, let me rephrase that. If you had just talked to me about it and not betrayed me. I was supposed to be your best friend, you're supposed to be able to tell me anything yet you used me this whole time. I was never your best friend was I? I was just your pawn, you never cared about me, you only cared about what i could do for you." I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. She stood up looked at me, and walked out of my house. I closed the door, locked it and went to the bar. Kathy was there, smiling and serving people when she saw me she put on a goofy smile and waved. I waved back and felt my face heat up was I...was i falling for her..? She went behind the counter, grabbed her bag, grabbed my arm and walked out the door. When we were outside her face dropped a little and she looked kinda sad.

"Chase I'm sorry that had to happen.." She told me keeping her eyes on the ground. "I never wanted you to be upset like that. If there is anything I can do, please just let me know." She took a deep breath and looked up at me. I stroked her face with my free hand and smiled down sweetly at her.

"Its enough for me that you're worried about me." She smiled and blushed.

"I-Im sorry...i know you like Akari but i can't help it, i just feel like you're...like we're...maybe we should give it a shot?" I shook my head sadly.

"I can't do that to you, i can't hurt you like that, i feel like you'd just be a rebound and i dont-" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me. Her kiss felt better than Akari's, she was so warm and her body just fit snugly in my arms. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled away leaving her hands in their place.

"Kathy I...I can't..."

"Please Chase...I've liked you for a while...but I was supportive of your decision like friends are supposed to be but now i don't know if i can be silent about it anymore." I stood there and stared at her for a while before dropping my gaze.

"We'll talk about this later alright?" I heard her agree with me and we went to her house. I got to sleep on her bed and she took the couch (backwards right?) It was a confortable sleep and the next morning i cooked breakfast. I didn't really bother to change out of my clothes. Ive known Kathy longer than Akari and Kathy has definetly seen me at my worse. There was a knock at the door, I answered it and there stood Akari.

"How'd you know i was here?" I asked my voice was very flat.

"You two have been friends for a while i just assumed you'd be here..." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Can i talk to you for a minute?" I stepped outside and closed the door.

"You have 3 minutes." I saw her wince a little before taking a deep breath and looking up at me.

"Imreallysorryiknowishouldn''?"

I tiled my head a bit and looked at her. "Can to summerize that?"

She giggled. "Im sorry i did what i did and i was just hoping we could be friends."

"No." I turned to go but she tugged on my shirt.

"Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"That doesn't work on me anymore." She sighed deeply.

"Please Chase. I-I was thinking last night and i realized how much i hated the fact that you were so mad at me so...so please, please take me back as your friend, i don't even mind if im a friend in training i just want to be able to be with you again, to be friends again."

"Well you fucked that up didnt you." She got on her knees.

"Please Chase, im begging you please I want to be your friend again, please."

I let out a irritated sigh. She was starting to get on my nerves and I was too tired to fight back anymore. "Fine, friend in training. You have to earn the right to be called my friend and earn the best friend title back."

She nodded, squealed and hugged me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Get off." She immediatly let me go and stared at the ground.

"I have something to tell you..I thought about it while i was thinking last night." She looked up at me and back at the ground. "All of those feelings i didn't know were inside of me or anything and i was just thinking about how much stuff we do and how much we hang out and stuff and it just got me thinking that maybe, well..." Kathy opened the door and stood behind me silently.

"Chase I-I don't think it was Luke, i think...i think im in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: **_Dunnn-Dunnnn. So Akari finally realizes she likes Chase, but shes hurt him sooo much already do you think he should take her back? Or do you think he should just be with Kathy? please review and tell me what you want, the end of the story (Which is coming soon) Depends on your answers! So review! Oh and sorry i made Chase so mean, when i played Animal Parade he said that he would be super mad at me and probably not talk to me if i had rejected him so i tried to incorporate that into the story. I thought him beating her up would be waaay too un-Chase like, im sure he'd be mad but he's no woman-beater! So umm this is getting kinda long. Review please :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"You, love me?" I scoffed. "What in the hell makes you think that i'll believe you." I folded my arms over my chest and looked at her.

"Well..i realized how much i missed talking to you and how i hate it when you're mad at me, but when Luke...well..if he ever got mad at me i realized i wouldn't care all that much and that...thats how I..." She looked down at her shoes and dug her toe into the ground. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kathy who shrugged a bit, i guess she was telling me that she was confused too.

"You lost your chance for that." I told her sternly.

"I know and im sorry, but please Chase, just give me one day, one day to make it right please." She pleaded looking up at me with those giant brown eyes that seemed to annoy me at this moment.

"No." i told her.

"Please Chase im begging you."

"You're annoying." I looked off into the distance.

"Chase...why not give her a chance? Everyone deserves second chances." I turned and gave Kathy a skeptical look.

"Even after what you told me last night?" I whispered.

"You put your best friends' feelings before your own. I'll be fine." She gave me a bright smile and my face softened a little.

"Fine, fine. Akari you get one day, and that is today. Come back in an hour." She smiled up at me, nodded and did two cartwheels and a backflip before running off. I went inside with Kathy and pulled her over to the couch.

"Are you sure Kathy? I can just call this off." She nodded.

"Im sure. I know that she hurt you but you...you love her." My heart skipped a beat and i looked down at my hands.

"I know..but Kathy you wanted to try ad make this work right? Why are you changing your mind?" She looked up at me, her face streaked with tears and she smiled.

"Because i want whats best for you." I wiped her face and kissed her cheek.

"Kathy, you're my best friend, maybe even more. I'll go on this date with her and when things dont work out then you'll have to see."

"But what if they do?" She sputtered. "What if things do work out and you do get alot and things go back to how they used to? What..what if..." I gave her a light peck on the lips.

"If that happens...then i'll make sure to watch for your feelings, i'll try not to do anything to upset you." She nodded and hugged me. We just sat there on the couch cuddling, i was taking in her scent which was a really nice smell. We kissed a few more times and then i had to get up and go take a shower. I didn't really care about what i looked like to Akari andymore, i just pulled on whatever clothes i had brought with me, at breakfast,(which i cooked) brushed my teeth (Kathy brushed my hair) and headed out the door.

"Wait!" She grabbed my arm stood on her tip-toes and put clips in my hair. "To hold your hair back." She smiled and turned to walk to back into her house.

I stood there for a little while and waited for Akari. If she was going to make it up to me, she at least had to be on time. I sighed and leaned up against Kathy's door. A few moments later Akari came rushing up to me out of breath. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the opposite direction. We did a few things today i guess, she took me to the lighthouse again just to stare at the ocean. She told me how much she liked the ocean and how it reminded her of home, but she also said how she thought this was her home and how she liked it just as much. We stood and i let her ramble on and on sometimes i tuned her out, other times id be listening completly engrossed. She was a very interesting person, she had a younger sister named Hikaru and sometimes she wanted to go visit her to see how her life turned out. They wrote each other from time to time but that was about it, she said that her mom had forbade them from talking, but that Hikaru had just turned 18 this year so hopefully they'd be able to talk. From the lighthouse we went back to Mira's Accessory shop and she bought me a bracelet to match my necklace. I smiled a little and rolled my eyes, Mira looked at me with a very sad look in her eyes, apparently she knew what had happened as well. After we left we ran into Gill who nodded to me and i stopped. Akari found someone she knew and decided to leave us be for a little while, to talk i assume. Gill and i had become very good friends in the course of a few years, we had alot more in common then we thought we did at first and i could tolerate him alot more than Luke. He was the one person i could relate to and vice-versa, well the only male person, not that i could relate to females its just guys and I don't click all that much.

"How have you been?" He questioned.

"Fine, just going through some shit." I replied as i popped my shoulder.

"I heard what happened between you and Akari." I rolled my eyes.

"Who HASN'T heard what happened between me and her, and for the record it was totally and utterlly her fault." Gill laughed at this, he knew i wasn't the type to place the blame and he knew i was sorta kidding.

"I'm sure you had some part in it."

"Yea, the clueless part." He laughed again and i sighed. "Why can't i just be happy and in a relationship?"

"'Happy' and 'Relationship' shouldn't even be allowed to be used in the same sentence." Gill pushed a piece of strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. "Girls are trouble. End of story."

"Oh c'mon, Luna isn't all that bad is she?" Gill let out a dry hollow laugh and looked up at the clouds.

"She so demanding and sometimes she can be whiny. But she's alright. We're just going through some things, like how her sister crashes with us everytime Julius so much as looks at her." It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh c'mon im sure Candace isn't all that bad. She's just inexperienced with boys, as soon as she lets Julius know how she feels she'll be out of your hair." Gill let out another hollow laugh.

"That wont happen because she cant get over her fear of him to let him know how she feels." He sighed and shook his head. "Luna wants me to propose to her. I want to but I don't know, that might be sort of a bad idea." I shrugged.

"If you love her go for it." He smirked.

"Same for you. Everyone makes mistakes. I know hers was a horrible one, but give her another chance."

"Oh dude not you too!" We laughed for a while and then got extrememly serious.

"I know you've known her for a while and have loved her for a while so why not give her another chance to prove to you that she means what she says. You never know what the future holds, you two may get married. If you're lucky." I nodded.

"Yes, i'll give it another go, but if it doesn't work out i get to say i told you so."

"Through Ice cream and tears." Gill said lifting th emood a little. We both laughed and smiled and he went about his way. Akari came back over to me and we went to her house where we sat down on her bed and started kissing. The kiss was slow at first and then it got more vigorus and intesnse she pulled off my shirt and i pulled off hers, we laid on the bed touching and kissing. I never thought she'd let me do this to her. We got lost in the sheets and the feeling of our bodies pressed together made me go wild. I ended up sleeping with her that night. It was a night I'd never forget, but the next day made me wish i could erase what we did that night.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up next to Akari, remember what we did last night, i smiled to myself, and when she woke up she gave me a half smile and sat up.

"Morning." I smiled at her and she just stood up and went into the bathroom. I tilted my head a little as i got dressed. When she got out she completly ignored me. I didn't get what was going on so i went to talk to her.

"I'm just not in the mood Chase, sorry." Was her only reply. She pushed her hair behind her ear and went to go eat. I frowned and left going back to my house to shower before work. When i got to work Akari was talking to Kathy who seemed really unhappy. She walked up to me and pulled me aside.

"I thought you said you wern't gonna do anything.." She said depression evident in her voice.

"Im sorry, it just sorta happened..."

"Yea sure whatever." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. I reached out for her but she snatched back. "You betrayed me. You said you wouldn't do anything to upset me and you did." Her voice was like ice and it scared me.

"I'm sorry Kathy, really. I didnt think it would happen..besides she wont even look at me anymore." Just as i said this Akari walked up to me and stared down at the floor.

"Chase...I need to talk to you..."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Kathy." She gulped and took a deep breath.

"I...I don't love you...I thought i did but after last night..." Her voice trailed off. "Im really sorry but I dont think we can even be friends...It'll...be too weird." Not once did she look up while she said this once she said all she had to say she walked away and left me standing there next to Kathy completly dumbfounded. I was speechless but Kathy went from being depressed to being pissed off. She was quiet but you could tell that she was punching Akari repeatedly in her mind. I laughed silently about it as i trudged back into the kitchen, i kinda lost my way for a while being clueless. My brain wasn't telling my arms what to do or my legs so i ended up tripping alot and stumbling over myself and i did burn myself a few times. Kathy tended to me like the loving mother she was, when she wasnt thinking about seriously hurting Akari that is. After my shift was over i wandered around for a bit and walked into Gil, literally.

"Oww. Would you watch where you're going idiot?" He looked up. "Oh its you."

"Nice to see you too."

"So how have you been?"

"Horrid. You?"

"You said horrid, you're learning big boy words." He laughed, i punched him playfully in the shoulder and frowned. When i looked back up Gil was staring at me, sympathy evident in his eyes.

"What she do now?" He asked in a soft calm voice. If i was a girl i would've fallen for him. But im not. So i wont.

"We..slept together, made love, had sex whatever you wanna call it. The point is she said it was weird and that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, said it'd be too awkward." Gill frowned.

"What is wrong with that girl.."

I shook my head. "Enough about me, what about you?" Gil gasped in mock surprise.

"Chase is so thoughtfully gracing me with his concern and not talking about himself? Im flattered." I laughed, glad i had a friend like him. "Luna dumped me actually." He said an irritated looking coming off in his eyes.

"Why did she do that?" I questioned confused by this. Luna was clearly not the type to dump someone unless she had a very good reason. Gil shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He sat down on the grass clearly aggrivated and sighed heavily. I joined him and laid back staring up at the clouds.

"Kathy is super pissed." I told him.

"Yea, its normal for a girl to be mad about something like this, well a girl in her situation." I nodded a little as I watched a cloud that looked like a cat pass by.

"I don't know what to do." I said quetly. "I've wanted to marry Akari for a while now...but...when we cant even be friends how can we get married..."

"You planned marriage?" Gil asked dumbfounded (which he never really is by the way). "That's...not normal for guys to do.."

"I know...but i couldnt help it..I didn't start thinking about it till late last year. I didn't plan it...just thought about it." Gil nodded.

"Alright my mistake, but still..you guys wernt even dating..."

I laughed a little. "I know, stupid right. I should have known better." I looked down.

"You're still wearing the necklace she got you huh..."

"I shouldn't be." I said looking at it reflect in the light.

"Brings out your eyes.

"That's what she said." We looked at each other and started laughing. "Gil, thanks." I smiled at him and he shrugged.

"Its what i do." I chuckled as I stood up.

"C'mon we should get going, can't mope about girls forever now can we?" Gil shrugged.

"We could, plenty of men do it. My dad did it."

"Well yea but he had good reason, your mom died. These girls are still alive and kicking." Gil nodded and we walked away from the tree. I little ways away i saw Akari standing there on the edge of a cliff staring blankly at the water. As we inched closer to her i saw blood dripping from her hands and her clothes were all scuffed up. I started to walk a little faster and Gil had to jog a little to keep up with me, i was starting to get really worried about her. She took a step towards edge and slowly closed her eyes as she took another step. I started to sprint to catch up to her, i didnt want her to do anything drastic.

"Akari!" I screamed. I hoped that this would at least slow her down, but it didn't. She tilted herself forward and plunged into the water. I looked at Gil, worry evident on my face and he stared back with blank expression. I hated when he did that, i hated not being able to tell what he was thinking. I looked down at the water and without a second thought dived in. Akari can't swim! The thought raced through my head as i searched despretly for her. At one point i found the bracelet i had gotten for her, but she wasn't attached to it. I came up for a split second for air and then dived back down i did this about two more times before i finally found her and pulled her to the surface. I took a large breath as i paddled to land. Gil was waiting for me when i got there so i pulled Akari onto the beach, put on hand over the other and pushed down on her chest until she started to cough up water, but even then she didn't open her eyes. I panicked a little at first but then i gave her mouth-to-mouth ressesitation or whatever that thing was you learned in health class and did that thing with my hands again and this time when she coughed up water her eyes fluttered open. I grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Why did you do something like that..?"

"Stuff...things...I'm just...im sorry Chase...what i said earlier today I...didn't mean..." I held her closer to me and stroked her hair. "Its...things have been going out of control and I...I dunno..." She started to cry so i just let her cry as i stroked her hair. For a moment everything was still, Gil didn't say anything and neither did I we just let her cry, cry as much as she needed to.

"I think...we should take her to the Clinic." Gil said as i helped her stand up. She grabbed my arm to steady herself and i saw them.

"What the hell Akari? Why did you do that?" I asked keeping my voice low and steady,

"Things...you wouldn't understand...no one does." She pulled her hand out of my reach before i attemtped to grab it.

"Says you, why the hell are you doing these things?" I pratically yelled.

"You wouldn't understand! You don't understand me anyway!"

"What the hell are you talking about? If anything i m the one who understand you the most!"

"So you thinkg! You've never honestly understood me! I just acted like you did to make you feel better!"

"You what?" I grabbed her wrist and squeezed it.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I was so angry i couldn't let her go. "Stop it Chase! It hurts! STOP!" Coming out of my daze of anger, i let her go and she rubbed her wrist. It was then that i said something I shouldn't have said, something I didn't mean to say but in my fit of anger I did. Something even after she forgets it will still haunt me.

"I keep forgetting you don't love me. You don't care about me. I should've just let you die." She looked at me and froze up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You should have! If you had I wouldn't be here right now! If you had i wouldn' be miserable anymore! If you had I wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore!" She darted off I stared after her. Gil punched me in the face, hard. I stumbled and looked up at his glaring figure.

"What you just did. Was uncalled for, rude and disrepectful. Go after her. Now." I did as I was told and darted after her, i forgot how scary Gil was when he was mad. I ran and ran until finally I found her with a piece of glass held up to her neck. She had her eyes closed and she was saying something, to herself.

_I want to end it all...im so very tired...if only life would end..._

I waslked up to her slowly trying not to make any sudden noises as to startle her.

_I wish I could apologize...i was so mean and hurtful to Chase...I didn't mean what I said...I...I love him..._

I stopped, stunned by these words and just stared at her she drew the shard closer to her neck as tears tumbled down her cheeks.

_Im sorry..._

I ran up to her and knocked the piece of glass from her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Idiot!" I almost hit her, I was so angry that she would want to take her own life that I came so close to hitting her.

"I hate it here Chihaya..." She never said my full name... "Im so miserable and...I just..." It was apparent that she had cut her neck before I had even gotten there because she fainted, and when i caught her i saw the blood trickling down her neck. I raced her to the clinic. That dad...was...it was one of the scariest days of my life and it was about to get worse...

* * *

**_A/N: So I Changed the name of the story because as of right now, the name isn't as fitting as it once was. I didnt think it would turn into this big thing when i started typing it a year ago...roughly. But I hope you enjoy it, more to come...sooner or later. Please R&R and tell me what you think and about what i did wrong and what i can improve. Oh btw Akari wasn't acting out of character, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see why she was so wigged out._**


	7. Chapter 7

I carried her to the clinic as fast as I could and when i got there, Jin had already prepared everything. He told me Gil had come a few minutes earlier and asked to set everything up. I was told to set her on the bed and wait outside. I waited for 2 hours, worried out of my mind. I was hoping that nothing too bad had happened to her, but no, it was bad. When Jin came from her room he had a grim look on his face as he paged through her charts.

"Well...its most certainly not good." He looked up at me and frowned a little. "She has bipolar disorder brought about by stress and a sever case of depression." I looked up at him.

"So...she's biploar when she's stressed?"

"Something along those lines yes. She also has a broken rib, a sprained ankle and a stomach ulcer. I've gotta say she's a trooper to deal with all this by herself." I tilted my head. "Well according to her she's had intense stomach pains for a few weeks now, and she's known about her bipolar disorder as well as her insomnia, and it appears she has Schizophrenia, some medicine should clear that up, or at least help her deal with it, same goes for the rest. Anyway that seems to be all thats wrong with her." He put her chart down and rubbed his temples. "She'll have to stay here for a while. You can go see her now." I nodded got up and walked into her room. She was sitting up staring out the window with a blank expression on her face, her wrists and neck were all bandaged up. I knocked before entering and when I sat down she didn't look at me.

"You should have just let me die." She blinked.

I winced. "I didnt mean that..."

"But you should have."

"No.." i shook my head. "I...don't want that."

"I do. I want to be free. Im tired of this worthless life I have, this worthless existence. I want it to end." I took her hand in mine and looked up at her. She was still staring out the window making no notion that she felt anything at all.

"I want you here. Your life means something to me, that's why i saved you. Thats why im here now."

"Even after all ive done to you?" She finally turned from the window to lock eyes with me.

"Yes, I still love you Akari." To my surprise, she lunged at me and cried. She cried just like she had the last time and I squeezed her. "I'm here for you. No matter what you do I will always be here for you."

"Chase...I'm so sorry. I was horrible to you, I love you I really do, more than anyone else. I've wronged you so much on so many different levels. When we slept together...that night I loved it..I loved it so much." She sobbed harder into my shirt. "And when you were at Kathy's house I got so jealous, and when Luke was around I hated it...I want you, you're the only one I want." I stroked her hair and told her she'd be ok and not to worry, that there was nothing to worry about and that I wouldn't do anything with Kathy ever again. She cried...and stopped and we just hugged for a long time not saying anything.

"After all I've done to you...why do you still love me?" She said finally.

"Because...well...I can't explain it...I just do. I want you in my life."

"But i've been so horrible to you..."

"And much to my dismay i have forgiven you." I smiled a little.

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve alot with all the things you've been dealing with. Things I never knew about...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it."

"You know it wouldn't have bothered me." I mumbled into her hair. She grew silent before abruptly pulling from me.

"I need to take my medicine." She reached for the table and grabbed some pills and a cup of water. She took two out and downed them with water, she grabbed three more cups of pills, took two out of each and downed them with water. "Hopefully I wont forget to take these..."

"Why must you take so many..?"

She looked at me. "Insominia, Schizophrenia, stomach ulcer, bipolar, depression." I winced and frowned a bit.

"Why didn't you get it looked at sooner? And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I deal with my problems on my own. I don't like accepting help from others."

"Well if we're gonna be together that you need to be able to ask me for help because im here for you."

"Who says we're gonna be together?" She looked at me, her eyes devoid of emotion. I turned from her and stared at my hands. I know it was because of her disorder...but it hurt to hear her say that.

"So you don't want me like you just said you did."

"I..." She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. Yes I do want to be with you." Silence fell over us soon after, we didn't look at each other we just stared in opposite directions not speaking. I heard Jin walk in, he asked her a few questions which i figured she answered by nodding her head. He seemed to understand what was going on and he walked out. The silence continued for a few more minutes before I stood. She looked up at me and stood as well without saying a word. She put her hand on my cheek and stood on her tip-toes to kiss me. I put my hands around her waist and proceeded to kiss her back. Then we pulled away and just looked at each other.

"I...I should go." I said feeling a bit flustered. I turned and she grabbed the edge of my shirt. I looked at her and she was looking down.

"I want you to stay Chihaya..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to stay here...at least until i fall asleep." I nodded and picked her up. She blushed a little as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the sheets up to her lap. She sat up and smiled at me and we just talked well into the night. When she finally did fall asleep I snuck out feeling very accomplished. I felt like we had finally connected again and that things would be better. But you know how my life likes to screw me over. When I got home Kathy was sitting on my bed in tears. Against my better judgement I went and sat down next to her (we were best friends I couldn't just abandon her.)

"What's wrong?"

"You...you went back to Akari...I should have known you would.."

"Kathy you know how i feel about her, you've KNOWN how I feel about her."

"So any chance you get to be witrh her you'll take? Ignoring how anyone else around you feels?" I let out an irritated sigh.

"This isn't like you...and it's starting to get to me."

"I can't help how I feel!"

"Neither can I." I said in a very calm voice. "That's why I can't ignore the fact that I love her."

"So what? Are you just going to ignore all the terrible things she's said to you?"

"There was good reason for that..."

"No one has a good reason for hurting someone else!"

"You do if you can't control it!" I yelled. "She's bipolar its not her fault!" Kathy cowered a little.

"Bi...bipolar?"

"There are things wrong with her you couldn't even imagine especially with her sunny disposition." Kathy stared down at my carpet and remained silent. I looked in the other direction, at my dresser it had crap on it, it needed to be clean I guess I would be doing spring cleaning soon.

"You don't love her, you only feel sorry for her."

"Are you telling me this? Or are you trying to convince yourself that this is true?" I said turning to her.

"I...it..." She looked down and frowned. "I'll just go. I've been being a bad friend anyway I need to get my act together." She got up and walked towards the door. "I hope she makes you happy Chase." I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll always love you Kathy you know that." I felt her nod.

"Yea, I know." Her voice was tiny, like she had lost it.

"I'm very sorry Kathy." I felt her nod again as I let her go. She walked out and shut my door. I plopped down on my bed and let out a loud sigh. Why were things so crappy for me? Well..complicated, well...kinda both arn't they? Now Akari is showing affection for me which she couldn't really do because of her Schizophrenia and Kathy is...upset but she's moving on and I did like Kathy too so...it kinda hurts to let her go. I got up and went to go take a shower. When I got out I pulled on a t-shirt and some shirts and decided to go to sleep. Im pretty sure things would be better in the morning. With my luck they wouldn't, but since my luck was looking really good right now, maybe they would.

You know, hoping gets you nowhere.


	8. Chapter 8

When i woke up the next morning, Akari was in my bed.

...

...

...

AKARI WAS IN MY BED! HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE GET THERE? I nearly fell out of my bed when i realized what was going on.

"Akari!" I hissed. "How did you get in here?" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Through the window, i remember you never locked it." She told me with a blank look in her eyes. I looked over at the clock, 3:00am. I groaned and rolled over.

"Arn't you supposed to be in the hospital? How'd you get released so early?"

"Cuz i ran away. Took my medicine and stuff I hate hospitals and I hate being away from you even more." I opened one of my eyes to look at her, that was one of the nicest things she's ever said to me, I hope I wasn't dreaming.

"That's no real reason to run away. Jin's gonna have kittens when he finds out." I decided to sit up, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"He doens't have to." She said as she inched towards me. I looked down in attempts to look away, wait...was she only wearing a shirt? A shirt from my closet? Or dear...I looked back up at her and she was mere inches from my face, a month ago i probably would have craved this like a woman craves chocolate, but right now not so much.

"A-Akari, should we really be doing this...?" She ignored my question and pushed me against the headboard of my bed before proceeding to kiss me. Wait..isn't this supposed to be the other way around...? When she pulled away she started to unbutton my shirt. I grabbed her hands and tried to convince her to stop but then she started to kiss my neck and I lost myself in her touch. When i came to a realization as to what was happening, i tried to stop her again but then she did something...not so PG-13 and I couldn't control myself as a grasped the sheets and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Y-You should stop." I said in-between gasps. She didn't answer me, but continued what she was doing. I tried to tell her to stop again, but i was unable to form words and so I was at a disadvantage and by the time I was able to form words again, she had stopped what she was doing and was sitting on the bed looking expectantly at me.

"W-what?" I asked catching my breath.

"I wanna do you."

"Oh that's nice...WAIT WHAT?"

"I wanna do you...really really bad."

I shook my head vigurously. "That most certainly is NOT necessary." I said. Why was I saying this? I wanted this right? Well..not on these terms but I wanted this didn't I? Im sure I did, yes, yes I did.

"Let me."

I stood to get away from her and went into the bathroom, there I took a nice cold shower and when I got out she was just laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Reaper...reaper..." She kept repeating over and over again. I hope this was her medicine making her do this because she was kinda creeping, and if it was her medicine, I was in for a long time of pain and agony and sexual stimulation. Wait what? I shook my head again, sex isn't wasn't important here now. What's important is trying to get her back to the hospital.

"Akari..." I said from the saftey of the dresser in my room. She sat up and smiled, a slight blush coming across her face.

"You're only wearing a towel." She giggles like a little school girl.

"I know you're medicine is making you act like this, so if I just take you back to the hospital-"

"I DON'T want to go BACK!" She growled, it didn't scare me.

I sighed and went into the closet to put on some clothes and when i came out, Akari was fast asleep. I went out to the living room and looked at the clock again 5:30am. I went over to the phone and decided to make a phonecall (which is usually what you do when you're near a phone)

"You better have a damn good reason as to why you're calling me this early." He exclaimed.

"I woke 2 1/2 hours ago and Akari was in my bed."

"Ok, you've got my attention."

"She snuck out of the hospital and she came to my house. She's asleep right now but she's really really tweaked, I think her medicine has got her drugged up. She even...ya know.."

"Third base?"

"Almost home."

"Wow no way. Why didn't you go home?"

"I dunno it didn't feel right. She kept saying 'do me' and I thought that sounded like a pretty good idea, but I just couldn't do it, i felt like I was taking advantage of her since she's...ya know drugged up."

"Yea, I sorta know what you mean. But seriously third base? What did you guys do?" I blushed at the thought.

"'I didn't do anything, SHE on the other hand...gave me a...umm...working?"

"OH, ok. So how was your first experience?"

"Gil! I am not telling you how that went! But...I will say she is very good with her hands and mouth."

Gil laughed. "If you were here right now you would get a high 5." We laughed lightly for a while at this. Now you would never think Gil is perverted at all. Everyone thinks he's this stuck up little prick, and im not gonna lie most times he can be, but it's at times like this that im glad we're friends.

"Ok, so what are you gonna do now?" He questioned giving me a big yawn.

"Carry her back to the hospital, what else?"

"Need any help? I can call Jin for you."

"That would be good, I'm sure Jin has already had kittens."

"Weird figure of speak..anyway I'll call you back soon." He hung up leaving me to my own devices, and by devices I meant thoughts. You thought I was gonna go in there and feel her up didn't you? You sick, sick people. (**_A/N: This is a joke i hope you know_**)

So I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v and I just thought. Why would here be the first place she'd come? Since she's so tweaked I wonder how many other things i'd be able to get out of her. I wonder if she'd tell me the truth everytime? I wonder if she talks to me like that because that's how she truly feels about me, which would also mean she's sexually attracted to me which blows my mind sky high. I sat there lost in thought for about another hour before Gil called me up. I grabbed the phone really fast because I didn't wanna wake Akari up. He told me they'd be there in about half an hour to pick Akari up. I felt weird, as if they were talking about her as if she were a package to be sent in the mail or something. I frowned at the thought but qucikly got over it when Gil gave his signature knock at my door. I walked over to it and opened it and there stood Mr. Stawberry blonde all ready for work, Jin peeked out from behind him and they had the rising sun as their backdrop, it looked pretty cool to say the least. I lead them into my room and they laid eyes upon Akari who was sleeping ever so peacefully I felt it to be a crime to wake her up. It...saddened me really.

"Can we...not wake her up?" I questioned looking at Jin with a sad expression on my face. "I'd feel bad if we disturbed her." Jun shrugged a little and looked at me.

"That's fine, but i feel like she'll feel more secure if you carry her, and she'll be less likely to run away from again."

"But wont she just run away when she gets there?" Gil pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Why don't you just cut that thing?" I asked as I picked Akari up.

"What about you? Why don't you cut you mane?" He smirked.

"Akari threatened to never talk to me again if I cut my hair too short, but at least I actually cut my hair, you just let it grow out."

He twisted a piece of his hair around his thumb and forefinger. "Luna told me i needed to cut it..." He shook his head and pushed a piece of hair from his face and we proceeded to walk to the Clinic, and when we got there i laid her down in her bed and turned to go.

"God she's a handful.." Gil shook his head and sighed. "How do you put up with her?"

"The same way I put up with Anissa. I love her enough to deal with the problems that we face. Every couple goes through hardships. Its up to you to deal with it and if you can get through it then it will make your relationship even stronger." Jin gave us a gentle smile before walking out of the room. We soon followed behind him and I closed Akari's door.

"I have to go talk to Luna, i'll see you later." Gil said before he dashed out of the Clinic. I smiled a little and went back into Akari's room, i had a feeling when she woke up she'd want some answers. And I was right, because she was awake and looking at me with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me back?" I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I had to. You need to be here for a little while longer."

"But why? I hate it here."

"Please. Please stay for me? I promise that once your stomach ulcer has gone away I'll ask Jin if you can leave and you can stay with me. But until then you half to stay here." She sniffed a little and looked out the window. "Akari please..." I took her hand in mine and looked up at her. She nodded but remained silent. "Do you want me to stay here?" She nodded again. So I stayed in the chair and held her hand staring down at the wrinkles in her sheets I felt that if i looked anywhere else she might go off at me and if i looked up she's still be looking at the window so i just stared at the wrinkles and counted them over and over and over again until Akari moved her hand and put it on my cheek so I was forced to look up at her gentle chocolate eyes. She leaned in and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks and then gave me a light peck on the lips.

"I love you Chihaya." She smiled and i felt my who face light up. When i opened my mouth to reply there was a loud screeching noise and Luke stood in the doorway his expression blank.

"So you're cheating on me now too huh?" Cheating what...?"

"No Luke...I told you we were over." Wait what?"

"But you said you wanted to get married." Wait what the hell? I stood up. "Im guessing she hasn't told you, after you stormed off that one day, we've been a thing." ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I punched the wall as hard as I could and Im happy to say that i dented it, I'm not happy to say that what I heard next made me put my whole fist through it. Seriously, why does this happen to me.


	9. Chapter 9

So to recap what just happened, Luke walked in and said that ever since that day (the end of chapter 3 for those who know) He and Akari have been a thing. So all that stuff that we did was a lie and she has been cheating on Luke for the longest time.

"Luke that's not...I..." Akari looked at her hands and got silent.

"So what you love him or you love me?" Luke asked stuffing his hand in his pockets. I retracted my hand from the dent i had made in the wall and looked at her.

"I...I wanted Luke yes, but Chase I love you. You know that..." She continued to stare at her hands as she spoke. "Luke I did love you...and I did want to be with you, but that time has changed...I...I'd rather we just be friends."

"So you break up with me now, after all that we've done and all the things you've told me. Akari you've basically lied and cheated on me and I still want to be with you."

"I know.." She whispered.

"And what about me? What about everything you did, you even showed up in my bed this morning." Luke looked over at me.

"You too?" I clenched my fists in my pocket and nodded. "She appeared this morning and i told her to go back to the hospital, she didn't listen to me so I slept on the couch and gave her my bed, next thing I knew she was ontop of me...and then we had sex." Luke looked at me and from the expression he had adapted he could plainly see how pissed off I was.

"So I wasn't the only one huh? You did it to Luke too, AND you had sex." She jerked and looked up.

"Chase, it's not, I didn't mean to...I...I wanted to have sex with you too but you turned me down."

"Me 'too' huh? So im just an accessory and nothing more am I right."

"N-No Chase that's not it. I..." She stuttered and stood up, I walked over to the other side of the room and Luke spoke up.

"Akari why did you force me? I wanted to wait until you wern't...drugged up on medicine, I wanted it to be...special. Why ddi you force me to have sex with you this morning?" I looked over at Luke who looked genuinely confused. Maybe I had him all wrong, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

"Luke I...I just...I wanted someone..." She looked down.

"So it could have been anyone?" I asked her.

"No, no...only you and Luke..." I pulled my hand out of my pocket and ran it though my hair. She was getting very frustrating I dont know how much more I can take. I looked over at Luke and his face was flushed and his hands were in his pocket, he was staring blankly at Akari. "Look guys...I really like you both I...I just can't choose."

"So you lied huh?" We said simutaneously, looked at each other and then back to her.

"Chase, I havent been completly honest with you." She started completly ignoring our question. "Remember the first time we had sex and I said it didn't feel right? I had sex with Luke the night before, and afterwards when I left...I had sex with Luke again." I punched the wall twice. Both times I made a whole it in. My hands were bleeding but I didn't care.

"So I'm just an afterthought to you huh? You just like playing with my emotions huh?" I punched the wall a third time and Jin walked in.

"Its time for Akari to rest. I'll need to ask you two to step out for a moment." Jin looked up, his eyes told us what his voice did not. He was worried about us about our fight worried about what would happen.

"Sorry about the wall Jin." I said as I turned to go.

"Its alright, don't worry about it." Jin pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. I nodded and walked out with Luke in tow. We got outside and stood in silence for a while and Luke chuckled.

"She played us from the begining." He said. "I can't believe we fell for it. We hated each other because we both wanted her." Tears streaked his face.

"She couldn't help it..." I said looking at my hands. "I was never a violent person, I cant believe I hurt those poor innocent walls." Luke chuckled and wiped his face.

"Had we met before she moved here, i'm sure we could've been friends."

"Theres no reason why we can't. Time waits for no one, we may have lost time, but we can still be friends. Just don't piss me off or your face will end up like that wall." We laughed together and sat down on the ground.

"You...you can have Akari I'll step off. I'll try to get Selena back, I hope she'll take me back..i've been such a fool I can't believe I did this." He shook his head.

"We all make mistakes Luke. Yours was falling in love with a schizophrenic maniac."

"Oh? And what about you?" I shook my head.

"I love Akari don't get me wrong. I understand her illness and everything, the problem is I don't know how long i'll be able to deal with this, her mood swings and her flings and everything she does. I know it'll calm down after a while but it still bothers me." I looked off towards the distance. "No matter how mad she makes me I know i'll just keep going back to her."

"Is that what love is? Staying with someone no matter what happens?" I looked at Luke and nodded.

"Now if she tries to kill you, get the fuck outta there." Luke laughed again.

"Dude you're funny." I smiled and looked back towards the rising sun. We both remained silent and just enjoyed the company of the other. I was too busy thinking about Akari and...what I was going to say to her. I just yelled at her again, I wasn't sure if she'd forgive. I heaved a silent sigh, I was too loyal to that girl but what could I do? When you're in love with someone, you do crazy things. Jin came out and asked me to go with him. I followed him inside and the first thing he did was put rubbing alcohol on my hands and it burned but I tried to ignore the pain and I suceeded. Jun started talking to me about Akari and how she's really broken up about what happened today. She wanted me to forgive her and she promised she wouldnt do anything like this again. She wanted me to know that she only wanted to be friends with Luke and that I was the only person she wanted to be with. Jin just kept talking and telling me all these good things about her, and he told me how she would talk to him after she'd take her medicine.

"She's a good girl Chase, just very confused. Stay with her." He bandaged up my hand and sent me on my way. I went over to Akari's room and stood outside her door. I didn't know if i wanted to face her or not. On one hand I really wanted to talk to her, and on the other hand...I shook my head and knocked on her door. She told me to enter so I did and when she saw my face, her face fell.

"Chase...hi..." She stared down at her hands.

"Hi. Sorry about how I blew up before." She shook her head.

"No...you had every right to. Im sorry ive been so horrible to you."

"It's not ok. But I forgive you." I was standing next to the door and looking at the holes I put in the walls.

"Chase...thank you. Thank you so much. Im so sorry about everything I've done to you. I said i couldn't choose before that was a lie, I chose you and I still do." I nodded and didn't look away from the place the holes. One of them still had my blood on it.

"Akari you know I love you more than anything, but I don't know how much more I'll be able to take. Everything you're doing is slowly driving me insane."

"I know Chase. I promise i'll get better. Please? One more chance please?"

"You know no matter what you do i'll keep giving you chances." I looked at her. "Unless of course you kill someone, then maybe no." She giggled at me.

"Its nice to hear you giggle like that." I grabbed the doornob to go. "I'll let you get some sleep alright?" I saw her nod and lay down.

"I love you Chase. I love you more than i've loved anyone." I stopped I knew I was blushing really really hard right now, so hard my face hurt. I took a deep breath and turned around and she was standing right in front of me. It startled me but I shook it off.

"Chase...I really really wanna marry you. Nothing else matters to me but you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I stared at her for a long time. I was speechless.

"Was that...did you..."

"Yes I just proposed to you." I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her very hard. All of my love and passion were placed into this kiss.

"Yes Akari, I want to marry you." She smiled her bright warm smile and hugged me. "I thought I was supposed to ask you." She squeezed me.

"It doesn't matter as long as the other person says yes." She snuggled into the crook of my neck. "I'm so glad I asked you." I smiled, things in my life were finally going well. I mean Akari proposed to me. SHE FREAKIN PROPOSED TO ME! Luke and I were friends...It just seemed like things in my life were taking a turn for the awesome. And let me tell you, it only gets more awesome from here.

* * *

_A/N: The story is almost over! One or two more chapters, (probably one) this story will be over! I may make a sequel I may not, it depends on how well this one does. Well stay tuned :)_


	10. Chapter 10

So..after the proposal things had to be taken into account. I had to book a day for us to get married, get the dress made and tailored the way she wanted, buy a suit, get the blue feather which was then made into a ring, make a guest list etc. It was very time consuming but in the end it was worth it. She didn't get better until mid-fall so that is about when we got married(also about when I made the guest list and sent out invitations.) While no one had actually forgotten about the scandal Akari was involved in, everyone was happy that she had finally settled down, Selena even took Luke back, Gill was my best man. Akari...well...it took a while for the girls to go along with it but at least Kathy was nice about it, she was the first to volunteer. Kathy and Owen started dating, I was happy for her and she was happy for me, we had that awesome buddy friendship going on. Akari apologized to Selena profusely and eventuall after months(AND MONTHS) of apologizing Selena forgave her. As a token of her sorrow even got a diamond necklace made for her, and trust me that burned a hole in her pocket, I almost shed a tear watching her pay for it. In retrospect I paid for most of the wedding, but you know what? It was worth it. Now I was living with Akari though I still go visit my old house every once in a while, I felt bad leaving it behind, like I was cheating on it.(Which is weird because it's a house but hopefully you understand what I mean.)

Soon after I moved in with her we repainted the house, any color I wanted. So naturally I picked orange because we all know I love orange. I painted the roof green, so now our house looked like a type of fruit, I was going for orange obviously. After we were doing painting it she started to laugh, really hard. She said that she couldn't take the house seriously now but that she was glad that I liked it. Even now I could hear her chortle whenever she went out with Carolin. No, Carolin is not out pet dog, his name is Luke(he was a gift from said person so I decided to name it after him, he was actually really excited about it.) Carol is our daughter, our red head brown-eyed daughter. She's 3 now and she likes to go visit Lucy(Luke's daughter) They are just about best friends, almost always together oh and Luke and Selena got married, Candace and Julius got married, Gill and Luna got married & Jin and Anissa got married. So basically everyone in the village was starting to get married and having kids. Jin's son was Van, Gill's daughter was named Vivian and Julius's daughter was named Angie. All of our kids played together most of the time. Life seemed to be looking up for the two of us, we already had a daughter and our son was on his way. I have to say i'm very happy with the way things turned out, and I'm very happy with my lovely wife and my beautiful daughter. I smiled, the difference between she and I wasn't all that different at all.

* * *

**A/N:**_I know, short crappy chapter I know, I'm sorry but I wasn't exactly sure on how to end it. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting since I just started a new story and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get this one done if I didn't do it now. Umm well I hope you enjoyed the story up until this chapter. Please tell me what I can do better so that I can get better at ending stories._


End file.
